Props & Mayhem
by meglovesjeff
Summary: ONE-SHOT. "Why do you have to deny this so strongly?" Slight AU.


A/N: I'm slightly obsessing with Steroline at the moment. Here's another one-shot. Really angsty. I'm really intrigued with indifferent!Stefan. Anyway, enjoy!

...

"Come here," a blonde female muttered quietly to the other person in the room.

The male glanced in her direction, a look of confusion tinting his smooth features. "Why?"

The blonde smirked. "I want to kiss you, so come over here."

"That's not how this works," he said bitterly, refusing to move.

Caroline sighed audibly, her hands ruffling her already messy hair. "Then how does it work? Enlighten me." However, Stefan Salvatore remained silent, and glared at her. "Come here."

Stefan simply shook his head in refusal, so Caroline stood from her chair and straddled Stefan in his own, cupping his cheeks with her hands. "Then I'll come you you," she whispered.

Stefan looked up into her face for a long moment of silence. Finally, she muttered; "Kiss me, then," and Caroline chuckled.

And so Caroline leaned in and captured the other vampire's lips with her own, pulling at them slowly - almost teasingly - and darting out her tongue to lick at the seam. Stefan's mouth opened to hers almost immediately, proving, in Caroline's mind, all the more that this was what Stefan truly wanted.

To Caroline, she knew her time was limited.

She knew that every kiss, every touch, every movement was only leading to the time that Elena would come back to Stefan and she would be no more important to Stefan than a mere friend.

Caroline knew this, and so she savored every second, trying her hardest to make the best of the small, miniscule allowance she had been given. If she was only to be a temporary love, then she would make it the best she could - the most.

The kiss grew deeper and their tongues intertwined, tasting each other in the intimate sort of way that made it seem like that had been lovers for longer than they had. It was a comfortable sort of touch, which surprised Caroline. She had expected Stefan to be stiff and resolved in his determination not to grow attached to her, but Stefan kissed her as easily as he breathed. It was something Caroline was unsure of whether or not she should appreciate or resent, seeing as the lack of awkward tension only made the thought of losing Stefan in the end harder to bear.

She wasn't sure why she had agreed to be so usable and easily tossed aside. Had she truly been so desperate to have Stefan in her grasp that she had been willing to sacrifice any hope she had of getting what she wanted?

Yes.

She was that desperate.

It made her feel foolish and pathetic. She had always tried to never rely on someone else, but in all the time she had spent with Stefan, she knew that she needed him more than she would ever admit. It was a shaking weakness within her heart; it was something that consumed her.

She needed Stefan.

Stefan moaned softly and Caroline shut her eyes with a fervent hope to not let her heart beat harder at the sound. The kiss became deeper, harder, more frantic, and Caroline pried her lips away, and trailed them down Stefan's neck, sighing as he ran his hand through her blonde locks and tugged softly at her strands.

She had a feeling about why Stefan was so willing.

No, she knew.

Stefan wanted contact - distraction. To Stefan, Caroline was a means to alter his thought pattern. Their contact was something that made him forget all the suffering and the impatience and the waiting for Elena to come back to him again. Caroline was his method of sanity. She was something that made Stefan calm his aching heart at being without Elena, his true love.

And yes, it made her feel like she was being used.

But she kept going forward anyway. She kept kissing Stefan, sliding her hands up his shirt, slipping a tongue over his neck, grinding her hips against the other's. She kept doing it because she craved the touched like air. She felt blank without them. Touching Stefan took away the droning monotony of peace that had consumed her life recently. It made her feel alive again, and so she kept touching him, kept wincing upon hearing every moan, kept trying to make Stefan feel needed and cared for again.

Because, in the end, that was all that mattered; that Stefan felt better. That was all Caroline cared about. Not herself or her own desires, but Stefan's need to feel loved and held. All she cared about was that Stefan got something good from their relationship.

And she wouldn't deny in her own mind that she hoped, however small that hope was, that maybe Stefan would choose her in the end, but she knew that hope ws just as pathetic as her own willingness to be used by him, so she pushed the thought aside as an impossibility.

She stopped herself from saying anything to Stefan. She knew words of any sort of emotion would only push the other away faster. She had to stay silent. She had to.

Stefan's hands slid down to her ass and he pressed their hips closer together, throwing his head back over the rest of the chair and panting heavily.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Caroline breathed, nipping at Stefan's neck lightly.

"Yes," came the hushed reply, almost like the utterance was a secret.

"Stay still," she murmured, removing herself from Stefan's lap and falling to her knees in front of his sitting form. She then kissed the front of his pants before slowly unbuttoning the front and pulling out his length.

She was always amazed at how quickly he became hard in her presence. It was like she had some sort of switch that turned Stefan on beyond comparison, but much to the blonde's annoyance, she wasn't sure what the switch was, so when she watched Stefan's cock spring from its confines, she watched in awe. It was something she couldn't get over.

Softly, Caroline grabbed the base of his erection and teasingly licked up the shaft. The moan above her was the only sign she needed to know that he liked what she was doing. She pulled his pants down to the floor, maneuvering his hips in the process and began to gently suck on the head of his length as Stefan kicked his jeans away and slid his fingers into her hair.

It was the gentle touches that aggravated Caroline the most. She almost wished that Stefan would grab her hair, grip her so tightly that it hurt - but no. Stefan's touch was soft and practically soothing to her. He ran his fingertips over her scalp in a massage, cradling her head and patiently guiding her as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock.

Caroline loved and hated it all at once.'

Somehow, it seemed less right for Stefan to be so delicate with her. If Stefan had been forceful or demanding, it would be easier to understand what this tryst wouldn't last. If Stefan had been rough, Caroline wouldn't gain hope from his touches to feed the fire within her chest thinking that Stefan would choose her.

"That's enough," Stefan muttered, pushing Caroline's head away. "Let's go to the bedroom," he said, moving to stand from the chair.

But Caroline grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down to sit, shaking her head. "We're fine right here,"

Stefan frowned. "Are you su-"

"Yes." Caroline snapped, reaching down and unzipping her own pants, pushing them to the floor and licking her lips. "Just fuck me. Right here in this chair." She didn't want to lay in bed with Stefan; it was far too intimate.

Stefan glanced at Caroline's bare skin before grunting as he felt Caroline's hand on his length once again. He couldn't handle the sound of Caroline uttering "fuck me" so easily to him. "Fine," he murmured.

Caroline sighed and straddled Stefan's larger body, positioning his cock at her entrance and slowly sitting down, letting the warm heat stretch her inch by inch. Stefan bit his lip and moaned.

Caroline had always expected him to be a silent lover. Ever since their first encounter, she thought Stefan would be the kind to hold back his moans and sounds, but it seemed like when he was with her, he always made noise, showing her just how much he was affected by their connection. Her thoughts were proven when Stefan let out a loud gasp when her inner walls clenched down around him.

He gripped Caroline's hips and she grabbed the back of the chair. Slowly, the two of them worked up a rhythm of Caroline sliding up and then thrusting back down, her knuckled white from the grip on the chair. They both had their eyes shut tightly; maybe in denial, maybe one of them picturing someone else, or maybe just because the feeling was too intense to handle. Either way, the world went dark to their eyes as Caroline leaned her forehead on Stefan's shoulder and rolled her hips forward, aching for Stefan's cock to bring her release.

Stefan moved one hand forward, his thumb flicking over her clit, relishing the moan he received when he did so.

"F-fuck, I'm already close." Stefan groaned, his thrusts becoming less controlled and more desperate.

Even more proof that Stefan needed her more than he admitted, even if the need was only physical. Caroline herself was close, and she hated herself for it. he had never come so quickly in her life than when she was with Stefan. It was a glitch in her system - something that made her feel like she was almost inadequate.

Stefan thrust his hips up and massaged her clit a little harder, pulling her closer to her impending orgasm. "Come for me." He breathed, rubbing his thumb in small circles,

Caroline let out a hoarse cry and Stefan felt her tighten around him. He followed after her soon after, spilling his seed deep withing her body.

Stefan, confusingly enough, pulled Caroline in for a deep, long kiss of tongues and subdued moans. She kissed back as passionately as she dared before sliding her hands up Stefan's shirt and stroking gently.

When Stefan pulled away, he stared into Caroline's eyes for one tense, nonspeaking moment, finally looking away and lifting her body, letting his cock slip from within her. Caroline stood, grabbing her discarded jeans as she watched Stefan do the same.

"Is this what you wanted?" Stefan asked, button the jeans he just just pulled back on.

She sighed. "It's what you wanted too. Just fucking admit it."

"I have nothing to admit," Stefan snapped. "It's just sex."

Caroline frowned, grateful that his back was towards her. "Why do you have to deny this so strongly? We have something, Stefan."

Stefan shook his head and grabbed his jacket, heading towards the door. "No," he said, pulling the door open. "We don't." The door shut.

And Caroline felt her heart fall.

...

A/N: I'm also really obsessed with making Caroline suffer for some reason! I love her though! She's my favorite character! I think it's because I know she can handle it, because she's a badass. :] Anyway, that was my take on what Caroline and Stefan would be like if Stefan still has his emotions shut off. Hope you enjoyed, and reviews are always appreciated! ;]


End file.
